


a lonesome lover's song

by sapphicstoryteller



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Falling In Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicstoryteller/pseuds/sapphicstoryteller
Summary: A woman—really a girl in a woman’s body—stands on the edge of a cliff, trying to cling to a life that is no longer hers.Clark warned her over and over, told her to be careful about the things she says and wishes for, afraid one day they would come true. There were creatures out there willing to take advantage and she should heed the dangers in asking, for there is a price for everything. In gaining her deepest desires, she will lose that which she values most.Of course, she brushed off his concerns and altogether ignored his warnings. She scoffed at his fear monger tactics, called him silly, and continued to pray to her Gods. She wanted more than her life in Midvale. With stars in her eyes, she saw herself as a hero, saving the day and stretching the limits of her powers.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, minor lena luthor/original character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	a lonesome lover's song

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, happy sc sunday! I wanted to try something, so here it goes. It's sort of a darker take on the movie 13 Going on 30. I believe in happy endings, so no worries.

A woman—really a girl in a woman’s body—stands on the edge of a cliff, trying to cling to a life that is no longer hers.

Clark warned her over and over, told her to be careful about the things she says and wishes for, afraid one day they would come true. There were creatures out there willing to take advantage and she should heed the dangers in asking, for there is a price for everything. In gaining her deepest desires, she will lose that which she values most.

Of course, she brushed off his concerns and altogether ignored his warnings. She scoffed at his fear mongering tactics, called him silly, and continued to pray to her Gods. She wanted more than her life in Midvale. With stars in her eyes, she saw herself as a hero, saving the day and stretching the limits of her powers.

Never had it occurred to her that she would waste away in a sleepy haven along the Californian coast when her parents sent her away.

The breeze tousles her hair, perspiration licks at her skin as the world closes in around her. She’s suffocating, choking on the dry summer air, wishing she had listened to her cousin. As the edges blur with the fading light, she sheds a tear for everything she wished away in her haste to grow and expand her horizons.

Back then she had disappeared, once a shining beacon on her home planet, her arrival on earth was less than perfect. She was no longer permitted to stand out, to display her talents. Instead she was asked to hide and pretend. The girl grew discontent with the decisions made for her and the choices stolen before she had a chance. Some decisions were never hers to make until she struck the deal that changed everything, throwing away the life she led for something with adventure and glamor, envisioning herself in a role similar to her cousin.

Here she is all these months later, mournful of how easily she gave up what she had. It wasn’t a bad life at all. She may not have been surrounded by hordes of people, praised for her abilities, or off saving the day, but at least she had Lena.

Her life stretches out before, long and endless, and all she can think about is the one person she tossed aside when she was little more than a child. She shook hands with the devils, shadows wrapping around her, swallowing her whole, consuming her until the first tendrils of light peeked out from behind her closed lids and she awoke in a life— in a body that wasn’t her own. She never expected when she made the call that someone would answer.

When she woke that fateful morning, hard body pressed along the length of hers, itchy hairs scratching at her back, hands too big wrapped around her waist, she knew she made a mistake. At the time, she sought to escape the confines of her life, not to erase everything until she no longer recognized her face in the mirror.

Kara Danvers made a wish. She wished to be a hero, to have a successful career, to shed the chains keeping her grounded in Midvale. She wanted to be unbound and she got her wish, at a price. She skipped out on the rest of adolescence, not able to bear witness to the destruction of her personal relationships as she sought to spread her wings and fly. And fly she did until she came hurtling back down to earth when reality hit and she wanted nothing more than to go back to that moment when she placed her hand in _his_ in exchange for what she thought she wanted, when his lips pressed to hers, sealing her fate. 

She yearned for fulfillment and adventure, running in the opposite direction from everything she knew. She saw no path forward except the one pre-selected and rebelled against the restrictions. When she agreed, she never imagined her new path would no longer include Lena- - the person who knew her best and loved her anyway. Now Lena is little more than a stranger, or maybe she's the stranger. Still, Lena is getting married... _married,_ to someone that's not her. 

She lost Lena due to her own folly. She played with forces she knew nothing about and got burned from her bad decisions. 

Kara shivers. Time skipped ahead, falling in a drip, the drain swallowing her past. She remains mostly unchanged, an unmovable force in a world that's constantly spinning and shifting. She feels his presence even now, mocking her. _Silly little girl_ , he whispers in her ear, cool breath on her cheek. She didn't know. She was a fool. She curls in on herself, eyes closing, conjuring warm summers draped across a bed of flowers, endless blue skies above her, sketch pad in her lap as she sketched the girl at her side. "You idiot," she cries. "Please, I'm done. I just want to wake up." But all she hears is silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated. The next chapter will be longer, but I wanted to set up the story.


End file.
